<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shame by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103481">Shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал высокого рейтинга [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>На свадьбу Героя собирается, кажется, вся магическая Британия;  грандиозное празднество финансирует Министерство, устроившее из церемонии безвкусное шоу. Так, должно быть, праздновали бы бракосочетание будущего короля – с бесстыдным размахом и завистливыми шепотками о платье невесты и будущем наследнике. Огневиски льется рекой, у невесты сияют глаза, и Гарри Поттер выглядит так, словно впервые по-настоящему счастлив и в своё счастье не особенно верит, снимая трясущимися руками подвязку и протягивая её Джиневре. Толпа взвывает, подвязка взлетает – нежность кружева, блеск серебряного шитья, сухой перестук розовых бусин.</p><p>Блеск серебряного шитья, так не подходящего к медным волосам. Жёсткое кружево царапает, резинка сдавливает кожу, ленты дешевого атласа путаются в дрожащих пальцах под бесконечный, заевшей пластинкой, ласковый смех в голове: «Тебе так идёт серебро… Драко». Его собственные выдохи искажает кафельная пустота аврорской раздевалки, и так просто представить, что это не его загнанное дыхание нарушает тишину, не его пальцы трогают подвязку и медленно скользят выше.</p><p>«Тебе так идёт серебро, Драко».</p><p>– Драко?... – слышится от двери растерянное. – Что ты тут делаешь так поздно?</p><p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Автор – Стась Санти (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/192162">Фикбук</a>)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал высокого рейтинга [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 визуал высокого рейтинга Е-М</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На свадьбу Героя собирается, кажется, вся магическая Британия;  грандиозное празднество финансирует Министерство, устроившее из церемонии безвкусное шоу. Так, должно быть, праздновали бы бракосочетание будущего короля – с бесстыдным размахом и завистливыми шепотками о платье невесты и будущем наследнике. Огневиски льется рекой, у невесты сияют глаза, и Гарри Поттер выглядит так, словно впервые по-настоящему счастлив и в своё счастье не особенно верит, снимая трясущимися руками подвязку и протягивая её Джиневре. Толпа взвывает, подвязка взлетает – нежность кружева, блеск серебряного шитья, сухой перестук розовых бусин.</p><p>Блеск серебряного шитья, так не подходящего к медным волосам. Жёсткое кружево царапает, резинка сдавливает кожу, ленты дешевого атласа путаются в дрожащих пальцах под бесконечный, заевшей пластинкой, ласковый смех в голове: «Тебе так идёт серебро… Драко». Его собственные выдохи искажает кафельная пустота аврорской раздевалки, и так просто представить, что это не его загнанное дыхание нарушает тишину, не его пальцы трогают подвязку и медленно скользят выше.</p><p>«Тебе так идёт серебро, Драко».</p><p>– Драко?... – слышится от двери растерянное. – Что ты тут делаешь так поздно?</p><p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Автор – Стась Санти (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/192162">Фикбук</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/90/ad/OIYvD2J4_o.jpg">Открыть в полном размере (2800 х 3000рх)</a>
  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed"></dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<br/>
<div class="innerletter">

<p>
При клике на превью откроется страница работы. По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.<br/>
<br/>
</p>

<p><span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131477"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131396"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131348"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131300"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131051"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130988"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103688"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103646"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103646"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103481"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103406"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103358"></a></span>
  <span></span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103313"></a>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103238"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146096"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146210"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131300"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103571"></a></span>
</p>
</div>
</dd>
</dl></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>